Choosing the Right Prom Date
by GiRl-YoU-dOn'T-kNoW-176
Summary: sharpays choosing a prom date! please rnr! i decided to continue, it's going to prom! three shot! COMPLETE!
1. Prom date choosing

**Choosing the right prom date. Chapter 1.**

The hallways of East High were noisy and crowded as usual.

"Whoa!" Some teens exclaimed.

"Make way for ice-queen!" another said.

The large crowd separated into two smaller parties, making a people-free pathway in between them.

A blond teenager strutted down the pathway, making the chattering crowd part to let her through.

Sharpay, the rich, dressed in pink from head-to-toe girl, pouted a super-model kind of pout and stopped in front of a large queue of boys. Her personal assistant, Tiara Gold halted to a stop behind her. Tiara flipped open a note book and began jotting down the names of the boys.

Sharpay waved a flyer around and started, "As you have all seen, I put up these flyers on the notice board saying that I, Sharpay evans, will be choosing a prom date. So the three things that matter the most are..." she paused for dramatic effect then continued, "Good-looks, good-looks and good-looks..." she was cut off by someone who said:

"actually, that's just one"

Everyone knew who that was, Jason Cross, the dumbest and wierdest person that could actually live!

The guys and Tiara groaned.

"Huh!" Sharpay sighed, "God help me!" she added. She took a few deep breaths then continued, "So anyway, you will be graded out of ten in the looks category. If you are below six... NOT A CHANCE!" she instructed.

She started walking by the queue, grading who ever she passed.

"David...two. Zack-three. Steve-MINUS!..." she shrieked at a guy whose face was covered with disgusting pinkish pimples,(AN: hey bendy! if you ever read this, i was thinking about 'vaggitable' when i wrote that, just so you know. xoxox Floppy:P) he wore large geeky glasses and huge braces over his teeth. "...oh, hey Troy!" she sang, smiling up at him.

"two" he said, his expression stern.

"You aren't that bad" she said, giggling, flirtatiously.

"I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about you." he said, then walked off.

A series of 'ooh's rang though the corridor.

It took Sharpay minutes to comprehend what just happened, then it hit her.

"UH!" She placed her hand over her now 'O' shaped mouth.

"Whatever" she snapped, then continued. "Hey frizz ball, lemme see, um..." she said to Chad.

"Hey! No-one insults Lola!" he exclaimed, pointing to his huge, bushy Afro.

"You named your hair..." Sharpay snickered. "how immature"

"yes, and now if you'll excuse me, i have a one-on-one game with Troy. Tootles" he mimicked Sharpay and then called out, running towards Troy, his best friend. "Hey Hoops, wait up!"

Sharpay shrugged it off and continued.

"Ah, What's your name again?" she asked, sifting through her thoughts trying to remember.

"I'm Jimmie Zora but you can absolutely call me rocket-man if you want" he said.

"But you are a freshman and this is senior prom!" she explained, then added, "... and I'd rather stick pins in my eyes.", slowly emphasizing each word.

"But wouldn't that be awfully uncomfortable"

"EVAPORATE TALL PERSON!" she scolded.

Rocket-man scowled and half-ran to his next class.

"And you?" Sharpay turned to a yet another freshman.

"Fine" Donnie sighed, then followed Rocket-man to his next class.

"Oh, hey Zeke!" she sang, cheerfully.

Zeke, a tall African-American boy, had a crush on Sharpay for eons now. He never actually had the courage to ask her out. Even today, he was afraid, so that's why he chose to stand at the back of the line.

"Hey Sharpay, how are you?" he asked, awkwardly.

"Uh... im okay. you?" she asked.

"Im okay." he said, even more awkwardly.

"So, i rate you....9" she said, obviously saving the day from the evils of awkwardness. She winked then whispered, "see you at prom, Zekey-pooh"

She blew an air kiss at Zeke, then strutted off.

"What just happened?" Zeke muttered to himself. He just stood there, wide-eyed.

"Well, lets see, apparently, Sharpay just chose you as her prom date, Zekey-pooh" Chad answered his question.

"Yeah, Zekey-pooh"Troy added, the duo started snickering non-stop.

He and Chad were eavesdropping on Zeke's result instead of playing basketball.

"Stop it!" Zeke said.

"Why, Zekey-pooh?" they asked, innocently.

"Ugh!" Zeke groaned, then stalked off with his best buddies following, teasing and laughing behind him.


	2. Getting ready

**Choosing the right prom date. chapter 2**

**At the gym**

"Guys" Zeke said, tucking an orange basketball in between his left arm and side.

"Yeah" Troy and Chad looked up. Troy from tying his shoe laces and Chad from stretching.

Zeke took a few deep breaths and paced around, thinking of where he should start.

"Okay...I've never been to prom...I can't dance....I need help!" he exclaimed, slowly. Silence took over and the three young men were deep in thought.

Then Troy's smirk lightened the heavy and tense atmosphere and Zeke actually thought there was hope.

"I know just the people who could help!"

**GUITAR STRUM!**

**After school, Montezs' residance!**

"Okay...so Zeke, to waltz, you have to place your hand on the girl's, in your case, Sharpay's waist while the other hand is holding her hand, then you take steps like this" Gabriella, a pretty girl with dark locks that ran limply down her back, tanned features and soft mocha eyes, instructed, demonstrating with Troy, her boyfriend of a few months now.

They were at Gabriella's house, waiting for Taylor and Chad to join their dance-teaching session and Gabriella was giving Zeke some knowledge from the very little she knew about waltzing(AN. In the movie, it doesn't look like Troy and Gabi cant waltz!)

"Yeah Zekey-pooh, like this" Troy laughed. Gabriella brought her hand from his shoulder and playfully slapped his hard chest. Zeke laughed while Troy scowled and Gabriella kept a stern face.

"What was that for?!"Troy exclaimed.

"For teasing Zekey-pooh...I mean Zeke." She corrected herself when Zeke gave her a look. "What? It's catchy!"

"Anyway, here" Gabriella let go off Troy and twirled gracefully into Zeke's surprised arms. She brought his large hand and placed it on the small of her back and placed her timid and elgant hand on his shoulder and the other one, she clamped together with his free hand.

"Take one step, keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide" she instructed, while Zeke followed, letting the young brunette guide him through the song.

"Yo, Zeke, that's my girlfriend you are dancing with, your's is somewhere in Twinkle Towne wearing leotards and ruling the dramatic Ice land that belongs to Ice princess!" Troy said, laughing at the coy look that played on Zeke's face.

"She's not my girlfriend" he murmured.

"Well why dont you ask her?" Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah, why don't you, Zekey-pooh?" Troy teased.

"Troy, if you tease him once more, I'll tell him your nickname by me" Gabriella threatened icily, making Troy gulp.

"Please, please tell me" Zeke pleaded.

"She's kidding, since when did you have a nickname other than wildcat for me?" Troy asked, stopping the music as Gabriella and Zeke stopped dancing.

The three teens sat, Zeke on an armchair and Troy on the couch. Gabriella sat on Troy's lap and twisted her upper body to face him, as he clamped both his hands together in front of her stomach.

"Since now" she smirked, running her timid fingers through his chestnut hair.

Troy's expression turned grave, he knew his girlfriend well enough to expect something mean and embarrassing from her. He gulped. She was the smartest and most creative person ever, not that he wasn't proud of her, but at times like this, he wished she wasn't all that, he would still love her as much as he did. She had finished a two thousand piece puzzle in three days at the age of three and had written numerous poems, songs, stories and things like that. Coming up with a nickname would be as easy as breathing for her!

Gabriella and Zeke laughed.

"Hello darlings, so sorry we're late, apparently, Chad couldn't decide on which hairspray to use for Lola" Taylor explained as she entered the living room. She threw herself on the couch in frusteration as Chad came in.

"Hey, doesnt everyone think Lola looks so much better?" he asked, beamingly, pointing to the huge jungle he called hair!

"Um...Chad, Lola looks the same as ever" Gabriella said.

"Thank you" Taylor breathed. "It...he...she looks the same as it...he...she did before!" Taylor explained at her peabrained boyfriend.

"It?! Taylor, that hurts so much!"Chad said, shocked. This wasn't an act, when it came to Lola, Chad gave her his all!

"Oh, please!" Taylor pressed her temples with her index finger and thumb and shook her head.

"And you love him of all people" Troy said to Taylor, gesturing towards Chad who was seated on the armchair opposite her, busy playing with his hair.

"I know, I can't believe myself either!" Taylor groaned.

"No you are prettier" Chad mumbled.

Silence

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Lola, you think I look good"

silence

"I love you too"

"Oh my god! Now he's talking to his hair!" Taylor accused, shaking her head. Then she started shaking her head again and masaging harder, taking deep breaths.

"What?" Chad looked up, his tone colored with confusion.

"Whatever! So where were you before we came?" Taylor snapped.

"Um...Zeke can't dance and..." Gabriella started but was cut off by her boyfriend and Chad.

"You mean Zekey-pooh!" They said at the same time.

Gabriella sighed. "No I mean Zeke, my Chunky hunky" she smirked.

"Dude, Chunky hunky! That's even worse!" Chad and Zeke snickered.

"Guys, will you stop teasing eachother and get serious" Taylor groaned.

"Yeah, I'm with her on that" Troy agreed, red faced.

"Okay, Chunky hunky!" They said, then started laughing again.

Troy groaned and sighed hiding his face in the crook of Gabriella's neck.

"Can we get to work, my hairy-beary!" Taylor said, suddenly laughing. The others, including Gabriella, laughed while Chad frowned.

"You promised you'd never use that when we have company!" he shouted." And you also promised that you wouldn't tell anyone how much I love that nickname!"

"Well, I kept half my promise, you spilt the other one!" Taylor sniggered. The others never stopped laughing either.

Chad's eyes grew wide when he realised what he had just said. His hand automatically clamped over his mouth.

"I never said that!" he shouted. Zeke and Taylor were on the floor now, laughing, while Chad turned pale and glared at Taylor.

"You did this to me!" he mumbled.

When the laughing session was over, Gabriella rest her head on Troy's shoulder and sighed contently.

She never thought her life could change like this. She had a very nice and caring mother, a very supporting and sweet boyfriend she never ever thought she needed...until Troy came along. She had friends who she knew she could always rely on and knew they would always be there for her and ofcourse, she had a beautiful life with all those wonderful people in a nice and peaceful place known as Albuquerque. She had everything her heart desired...and not many people did, so she was lucky.

"I love you, Chunky hunky" she whispered into Troy's ear as he tightened his hold on her.

"I love you too. That was random" he chuckled.

Gabriella smiled as Taylor and Zeke 'awed'.

"Eww! you guys make me sick!" Chad gagged.

The two love birds, who were too caught up in eachother, ignored that.

"Chad, you know, you could learn something from Troy, he's such a gentleman. I wish we were like that" Taylor said wistfully.

Gabriella lifted her head off his shoulder and shifted her position so that her head was barely a milimeter away...and then she smiled. Troy closed the gap in between them and caressed her lips with his. Their lips moved in perfect syncronisation and got more and more intense by the minute.

They sprang apart as a throat was cleared. They both turned red and looked down...they had been so caught up in eachother that they'd forgotten they had an audience.

"Sorry" Gabriella mumbled, breaking the awkward silence. "Let's get back to work!"


	3. Prom

**This is the last chapter and I'm really sorry for how long it took me to get it out. I'd lost the papers I'd written it on and then I kinda forgot about finishing this one. Well, in a way, I'm glad it's over, but then again, sad. this is my fave story and since I have a weird obsession for Zekepay, this wont be the last. Keep an eye out for my next one. 'Don't kiss the chef' that will be a one-shot. I'm still working on it and will get it out as soon as I'm done. Check out my other stories too. There's Charmed and The wildcats on deck. If you do, Review! and also when you finish reading this one, REVIEW!!**

**Another thing, I know nothing about prom, I've never been to one so I'm just gonna write what I know from movies and books.**

**Onto the chapter now, ENJOY!**

* * *

** PROM**

"Where is Zeke?!" Sharpay exclaimed to no-one in particular, pacingaround the fountain in the entrance of East-High school.

Today was prom night.

The moon was high up, standing out against the dark night sky, the contrast remakable. The atmosphere was calm, yet tense, and romantic. Love could be smelt in the air.

Sharpay was dressed in a long sequin pink Louis Vulton floor length dress that hugged her every curve elegantly and flowed out to cover her feet. Her long blond hair was set in fluffy(AN: Should I fluff it?!) curls that shaped her lightly tanned face. At her delicate wrist, a pretty and colorful crossage was wrapped. It had been imported from Hawaii specially for senior prom.

Sharpay watched longingly as couples, arm in arm, passed her on their way to the back doors which led to the gym, where prom was being held. She was single. And she hated it. She had never been in a real relationship with a guy before since every single guy that had the courage to date her was only because they were after her wealth. She was the daughter of maybe the richest man in Albequerque and she was proud of it. Only downer, she hadn't had the magical romance in her life and she craved for it.

She sighed for maybe the millionth time in those ten minutes of standing there and waiting for her prom date to arrive. She looked around the campus, searching for the familiar basket ball player that had dark skin and black hair.

She could feel the breath being knocked out of her as her hazel eyes scanned the throng of people who had enterred and land on him.

Zeke looked completely different today. She had never seen him look this formal ever. In her opinion, he looked amazing dressed in a plain black tuxedo.

"Hey." Zeke said, approaching her. That was when she realised she was ogling at him ever since he enterred. She snapped out of it, coming back down to earth.

"Hey." She replied nervously. Yes, you got that right. Sharpay Evans was nervous tonight!

"So did you bring the crossage?" Zeke blurted the first thing that came to his mind as he studied what she was wearing.

"Yeah." She brought out a crossage, matching to the one on her wrist from her silver clutch and slipped it into his left breast pocket.

"It's imported from Hawaii." She explained once she finished doing what she was.

"Thanks. They are beautiful...so are you." He whispered, quietly. She smiled, looking at the concrete, turning scarlet.

"Thanks. Well, you look handsome too." She said, playing with her timid fingers.

"Thanks. Umm...should we go?" Zeke asked after sharing a moment of silence with her. Sharpay nodded and linked her arms through his awaiting ones as they made their way into the gym.

The place looked so different.

Today, there were lights everywhere, twinkling brightly, looking beautiful. There were a few balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls and decorating the place.

Zeke and Sharpay went to the ticket table and, after purchasing passes for the dance, walked over to the dance floor.

"Hey Zeke." Troy, Chad, Gabriella and Taylor approached the two.

"Hey, how's prom going so far?" Gabriella asked Sharpay and Zeke.

"Good, I guess though we just came but it looks like it's gonna be a great night." Sharpay replied politely.

"Same here." Zeke added.

"Oh well, have a nice evening," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, you too." and with that, all three couples parted ways.

The soft, romantic and slow music surrounded the atmosphere as all the girls took their dates' hands and got in position, spread evenly accross the basket ball court.

The dance started.

The guys and girls moved to the music, twirling and spinning around the large space, gracefully.

Whena a few songs finished, the couples stopped dancing and exchanged a few words, waiting to see why the music stopped completely. The lights went out startling everyone. A spotlight pointed at Zeke and Sharpay and Taylor and Chad.

The two duos looked clueless and confused as all eyes turned to them. Sharpay, ofcourse didn't feel scared, she was used to this but on the other hand, Zeke and Taylor were at the verge of having panic attacks. Zeke couldn't ignore the shock bubbling in his chest and it made him sick.

The lights went on on the set up stage in front of the locker room and in the center came Ms Darbus, the drama teacher and their homeroom teacher.

"Good evening young thespians. I trust you are having a splendid time." She announced smiling, her hands moving gracefully with every word she took.

"Welcome to senior prom. As always, theres always a prom king and queen. I was watching you all as you danced beautifully around the gym and I couldn't help but notice two people who danced really well. It was extravagant. I had no doubts to who the prom king and queen would be. I would like to announce that this years prom king is...our very own, Zeke Baylor!" She smiled at a very surprised Zeke.

Sharpay squealed and clapped happily. She leaned up and kissed his cheek sweetly, pushing him onto the stage.

The lights went on and all you could see were smiles on everyones faces.

"Congrats Zekey-pooh!" Chad and Troy congratulated, laughing. They stopped abruptly as they got glares from Zeke and their girlfriends, remembering the nickname incident.

Zeke got on the stage, clutching his cheek, wearing a dreamy expression.

Sharpay noticed and giggled along with the others. Zeke was given a bouquet of flowers and a gold cup that had 'Senior Prom 2008 Prom King' engraved on the small golden plate.

Ms Darbus placed a shiny jeweled crown on his head while smiling.

"And now prom queen...I didn't know she could dance like that....Taylor McKessie. Come on up here."

Taylor's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open, shocked.

The first thing she did was hug Chad and give her boyfriend a chaste kiss on his lips. She group-hugged with Troy and Gabriella and squealed, making her way up the stage.

She recieved the same things as Zeke, a bouquet of pretty flowers, a cup with 'Senior Prom 2008 Prom Queen' engraved on hers and a jeweled crown was placed on her head.

The two surprised teens got off the stage and padded over to their respective dates.

"Zeke, I'm so proud of you. You were dancing really great!" Sharpay rejoiced, hugging Zeke tightly.

The music started again as well as the dancing. Zeke put his things down at the bleachers and started another waltzing session with the girl he was crushing on for ages. The song finished and Zeke looked at Sharpay nervously. He had to ask her sooner or later.

He smiled and grabbed Sharpay's tiny hand, not knowing where the sudden energy and confidence came from.

"Come on." He whispered urgently into her ear, tugging gently on her hand.

"Where?" She giggled at his giddy mood. "Somewhere we can be alone."

Sharpay blushed and followed him as he towed her out the doors and into the chilly and cool night.

Sharpay smiled, staring up at the sky.

"The moon is beautiful." She commented, walking down the path beside Zeke.

"Yeah and so are you." Zeke smiled at her warmly making an already beetroot Sharpay turn even more redder. Looking at her feet, she followed Zeke to where the fountain was.

The duo sat at the wall of the fountain, watching silently as the water magically fell from the top.

"Zeke." Sharpay hesitated. Zeke looked down at her immediately.

"Yeah."

"Why do you like me so much?" She asked, gaining all his attention.

"Well, because you are really beautiful, both inside and outside. When I watch you, it's like, you aren't afraid of anything, you stand for what you believe in and I really admire that. And I respect your determination too." He explained, taking her hand in his larger ones, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

The young blond smiled, speachless. She'd never felt this flattered before.

"Sharpay."

"Yeah." Zeke took a deep breath before continuing, confidently.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sharpay's eyes widened at that. 'FINALLY!' She thought to herself.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! In every language, Oui, Ci, Ja!" She squealed excitedly, hugging his torso tightly. She pulled back and gazed sweetly into his eyes, leaning up slowly while he matched her actions and leaned down. Their lips met for the first time and moved in syncronization as they shared a sweet, chaste yet passion filled kiss.

They pulled apart for air and smiled, thanking heavens for this night and that it actually came around.

Resting their foreheads against one anothers, they smiled.

"Wow." Sharpay breathed in complete bliss.

"You know, I've waited for that for ages!" Zeke murmured, his tone rising around the end. Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah and I'm glad I chose the right prom date or none of this would have happened!" and with that, they continued hanging with eachother, chatting happily as their prom drifted by. And obviously, they'd look back to this day sometime and think how wonderful it was.

* * *

Thats it, its over!!! THIS IS HAPPY AND SAD! LOL! its a three shot, why am I getting so emotional!! anyway, i hope you enjoyed. I was kinda lost at the very last paragraph so sorry if it didn't make sense! Anyway, REVIEW!!!


End file.
